1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to color display devices or tiles used in outdoor and/or indoor walls, in the design and advertising market. Particularly, the present invention relates to electro-mechanical reflective systems used for displaying pixels in outdoor and indoor boards, such as in billboards, dynamic walls, mosaics, floors and/or other artistic array displayable in private or public settings, such as homes, museums, restaurants, bars and so forth, having varying sizes and/or varying tiles making up the boards.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Information boards can be used as part of mass advertizing, normally employed by numerous companies, agencies and even individuals, such as those wishing to disseminate promotional and/or advertizing information regarding products and services or any general information those companies believe may attract the attention of the general public. Many advertizing entities may use various venues for gaining exposure in achieving the aforementioned goals. Often companies can gain significant advantage by posting advertizing material on advertizing boards, such as billboards and other large display devices. Such information boards are generally located along road sides, shopping malls and shopping areas, major traffic intersections, and/or other public settings, usually offering the public a wide view of the advertizing material, as it pertains to the particular products and/or services those companies offer.
Although popular and effective in providing an advertizing platform, updating the advertizing material posted on the information board can offer a significant logistical challenge, especially when the content posted on the board is changed or is modified very frequently. Hence, to the extent a particular billboard may accommodate numerous vendors in short periods of time can further complicate operation and maintenance of the board. In addition, conventional boards may be limited in that those can display only certain type of information. Further, such boards are usually difficult to maintain and require continuous and dedicated staff for updating and ensuring the boards are aesthetically displayed. Accordingly, currently used boards may be formed, maintained or used in a manner that could be harsh on the environment. Indeed, when such boards are disposed of at the end of their life cycle, harsh materials from which the boards are made can severely pollute the environment through their decomposition. In addition, boards utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs), such as those emitting white light, may do so at intensities that could be objectionable or even harmful to a human eye.
Further, information boards, similar to those described may be used in settings as part of has become to be known as experience design, that is, a practice of designing products, processes, services, events, and environments, not necessarily as a promotional tool but rather as an artistic element placing focus on the quality of a user's experience and as part of culturally relevant solution. Hence, the emerging discipline of experience design draws from many other disciplines including cognitive psychology and perceptual psychology, linguistics, cognitive science, architecture and environmental design, haptics, hazard analysis, product design, theatre, information design, information architecture, ethnography, brand strategy, interaction design, service design, storytelling, heuristics, technical communication and design thinking. While information boards may be used in the aforementioned settings those, nevertheless, may suffer from the above technical shortcomings, thereby further limiting the artistic and expressional value of ideas, expressions conveyed through the used of the information board.